Busca la estrella
by xXLovelyRose95Xx
Summary: SpamFic. Advertencia: Mpreg.


_**Este fanfic participa en el Evento Navideño '¡Navidad Hunter!' del foro Corazón Hunter.**_

 **Categoría:** SpamFic...?

 **Pareja:** GonKillu.

 **Número de Palabras:** 2707.

 **Clasificación:** T / Slash / Mrpeg / Post-Canon / Canon-Divergencia.

 **Fic-Relacionado:** Padres por Error.

 _ **Hunter x Hunter le pertenece a Togashi Yoshihiro, sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia sobre ellos.**_

* * *

 _Mil perdones si no es bueno, anduve con bastantes problemas encima estos meses y me fue bastante difícil tener el suficiente tiempo para hacer algo mejor. En fin, espero que lo disfruten y... **¡felices fiestas!**._

* * *

 _No había podido dormir en toda la maldita noche por el griterío. Un nuevo grupo de cazadores habían aparecido en busca de completar el juego legendario, Greed Island. Cazadores que no entendían que había otros como ellos_ _ **intentando dormir**_ _._

 _Para el albino, no le era suficiente tener un sobre peso extra alojado justamente sobre su vejiga, el cual no lo dejaba dormir en la posición que más le gustaba, que ahora también tenía que soportar un grupo de novatos haciendo escándalo a las tres de la mañana._

 _El bullicio no termino hasta que, veinte minutos después, expulsara su aura asesina lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos saliera aterrados de allí. Después de eso, lo último que recordaba antes de caer dormido fue a Gon abrazándolo y susurrándole que_ _ **'se calmara que no era bueno para el bebé'**_ _...él mismo Gon que al parecer tampoco entendía que era muy temprano para estar levantando haciendo ruido._

 _Desde las siete de la mañana hacia que estaba levantado caminando por toda la casa, y cuatro veces en total entro a su habitación._

 _Primero, cuando entro a buscando la ropa sucia de la noche anterior. Habían tenido una de sus 'noches divertidas' por lo que la ropa estaba esparcida por diferentes rincones._

 _Luego, entro en busca de algo en los cajones. Estaba todavía entre dormido por lo que no presto mucha atención sobre que era lo que buscaba._

 _Después, para cambiar el ventilador. Maldijo en ese momento para sus adentros. No le gustaba el ventilador de techo. No daba nada._

 _Y por último, cuando finalmente había retomado el sueño, a los diez minutos fue despertado nuevamente por Gon buscando algo en los cajones. Pero esta vez, si había visto que se llevaba._

'¿Dos musculosas blancas lisa?...¿para que quiere eso?' _se pregunto. Pero al ver que ni siquiera eran las ocho de la mañana prefirió intentar seguir durmiendo y preguntar más tarde._

 _Un intento el cual no duro más de treinta minutos ya que su amante entro por quinta vez tarareando un_ _ **'arriba,arriba~'**_ _mientras corría las cortinas de par en par para que el sol cubriera de luz toda la habitación y terminara de despertar al albino._

-¡Vamos Killua!...¡hoy hay **muchas** cosas que hacer!- _dijo entusiasmado_ -...ya tienes lista el agua- _apago el ventilador._

-Gon...son las siete de la mañana- _gimió con frustración. No había podido dormir en toda la noche, ¿y ahora quería que se levantara temprano?..._ _ **no**_ _,_ _ **ni aunque pusiera su mejor cara de cachorro iba a levantarse.**_

-Vamos Killua... - _busco ropa limpia entre los cajones_ -...te hice un desayuno especial~.

-No intentes comprarme...no funcionara...- _se tapo hasta la cabeza._

'No pienso salir de la cama...espera...¿especial?'.

-No intento comprarte...- _inflo sus mejillas ante la acusación del albino._

'¿Hoy era algún aniversario de algo?...no...siempre recuerdo las fechas importantes...'.

 _Salio de abajo de las sabanas_ -¿Qué quieres decir con 'especial'?.

 _Al ver la cara de confusión del albino se rió en voz baja-_ Hoy es víspera de navidad...vamos, levántate y ve a bañarte rápido así podemos desayunar y empezar a preparar las cosas...por ser el día que es hoy te dejare comer todo el chocolate que quieras...

* * *

-¡Killua, basta!- _le arrebato la caja de cacao._

-¡Dijiste que podía comer **todo el chocolate que quisiera** hoy, el cacao también cuenta! _-intento agarrar nuevamente la caja, pero gracias a cierto bebé creciendo en él, era más lento que Gon y no podía recuperarla._

 _El moreno había dicho eso, lo reconocía, pero solo como incentivo para que se apurara. Nunca pensó que se lo tomaría tan a pecho...o al menos no tanto._

-¡Tienes mucho cacao y muy poca leche, eso te hará mal!...además, tienes leche chocolatada en la heladera... _-guardo la caja de cacao en la alacena y saco una bandeja que había escondida en el fondo._

- **¡No pienso tomar una leche que me diga cuanto chocolate puedo tener en ella!**

 _Suspiro, realmente su pareja podía comportarse como un niño cuando el chocolate estaba de por medio -_ De cualquier forma, es mucha azúcar para apenas las ocho de la mañana...no es bueno para ti ni para el bebé...- _dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa._

 _El albino miro la bandeja luego de percibir un suave aroma a chocolate provenir de ella._

 _Dentro, había galletas con formas de estrella cubiertas con una pequeña y fina capa de chocolate._

-Quería hacerlas con glasé, como son originalmente...pero...no pude encontrar colorantes...así que use chocolate.

 _Comió una. Eran bastante buenas como era de esperarse, después de todo, gracias a su tía y bisabuela Gon sabía defenderse bastante bien en la cocina_ -...están ricas.

 _Las mejillas del moreno se colorearon_ -Me alegro...¡bien!, desayunemos rápido que hay muchas cosas que hacer para hoy.

* * *

 _Gon no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que había_ _ **muchas**_ _cosas que preparar. Literalmente, quería decorar todo el departamento y, como Greed Island no festejaba fiesta alguna, tenían que fabricar ellos mismos todas las decoraciones._

-¿Por qué tan de repente se te ocurrió festejar la navidad?- _le pregunto mientras recortaba algunas figuras en goma eva para que luego Gon las uniera y decorara._

-Hace tiempo que quería empezar a festejarlo, pero...siempre estamos ocupados en misiones...así que, esta vez que no tenemos ninguna...¡quiero que tengamos una perfecta fiesta navideña!.

-Si eso es lo que quieres- _No estaba muy interesado. Para el albino, no era más que un día común donde su familia pretendía actuar como una familia normal, en su mayor parte de festejo. Y, en el que la única persona que le importaba la pasaba aislada de todos los demás._

-Una vez que terminemos las guirnaldas...yo iré a buscar algún árbol medio mientras vos compras la comida...la lista esta sobre la mesada...

-Espera...¿por qué tienes la parte más 'divertida'?.

'No quiero ir a un negocio donde todas las personas que encuentre empiecen a preguntarme cosas sobre mi embarazo...'

-Porque hay que estar mucho tiempo bajo el sol para sacar el árbol y luego volver a plantar otro en su lugar...además hay que buscar un muérdago también...

-¿Muérdago?...- _se sonrojo._

-Si...para que la fiesta sea perfecta debe haber uno...- _comenzó a decorar y pegar las figuras de goma eva que su pareja ya había recortado_ -...hay que apurarnos con esto porque también hay que decorar las musculosas, cocinar y colgar las decoraciones.

'Hoy va a ser un largo día...'

* * *

 _Si fuera por Killua, todavía estaría acostado durmiendo en vez de estar recorriendo Masadora en busca de las cosas que se necesitaban. Ya había hecho dos viajes ya que entre las cosas que tenía que cargar, el 'pequeño' peso extra y el calor que no ayudaba para nada, si no descansaba unos minutos su presión ya estaría por el suelo._

 _Si había algo que odiaba de tener que estar en esa situación era tener muy poca resistencia. Además de los personajes de RPG preguntándole si estaba embarazado._

'No, me trague una pelota de fútbol' _había querido contestarles varias veces._

-Solo me falta conseguir una bandeja bastante onda para la ensalada de fruta y las pinturas para las musculosas...

 _Miro las vidrieras de los locales en busca de lo que necesitaba, pero al parecer...o el destino quería que Killua recorriera todas las ciudades de Greed Island, o había algún otro loco como Gon intentando preparar todo para una fiesta navideña a último momento._

'...cierto...también tengo que comprar un regalo...tres...Alluka y Nanika estarán enojadas si no les llevo algo...'

* * *

 _Mientras esperaba a Gon, colgó todas las decoraciones en el departamento. Para su suerte no era su casa. Contando el baño, eran solamente cuatro habitaciones las que tenía que decorar._

 _Una vez que termino, se tiro un rato en la cama hasta que llegara su mejor amigo._

* * *

 _Alrededor de media hora después, el moreno volvió cubierto de tierra._

-Ya conseguí el pino y el muérdago...no es el típico rojo pero...¿Te encuentras bien?- _pregunto al verlo acostado._

-Estoy un poco cansado...nada más, ya que cierta persona no me dejo dormir hoy.

 _Se sentó al lado del albino y acaricio suavemente su vientre_ -...No dormir tanto por un día no te hara nada...ya pareces un gato durmiendo tanto así...- _dijo mientras reía._

-¿A quien crees que llamas gato?

-Solo bromeo...- _le saco la lengua juguetonamente_ -...voy a tomar un baño rápido y luego empezare a preparar la ensalada de fruta...puedes ayudarme pelando papas para la ensalada rusa y las frutas.

-¿Tan temprano?...

'Hace de las siete de la mañana prácticamente que estamos con esto...'

-Más temprano este lista la ensalada, más tiempo pasara enfriándose y más rica sera...

-Tsk...te conviene que sea deliciosa...

-Asi sera...se la receta de Mito-san de memoria...¡la ensalada de fruta de Mito-san es la mejor!.

* * *

 _Una vez que todo había quedado preparado y guardado en la heladera, Killua pensó que finalmente podría tirarse a descansar el resto de las horas que quedaban de la tarde. Pero nuevamente, no iba a ser así._

 _Antes de que pudiera escaparse hacia la habitación, el moreno lo atrapo y lo llevo hasta la sala para poder empezar a decorar las musculosas._

-Podemos hacerlo más tarde a eso...- _se quejo._

-No, si no las hacemos temprano la pintura no se secara...

-Gon, hay un tremendo sol afuera...hasta las nueve aproximadamente no se va...tenemos tiempo todavía.

-Si pero es mejor estar prevenido...vamos...solo faltan decorar las remeras y luego decorar el árbol...

 _Suspiro y se sentó frente a el moreno. Ya estaba realmente cansado de todo esto. Ni siquiera le interesado en festejar la navidad. Mucho menos estaba interesado en que sea 'perfecta'. No había mandando todo a la mierda solo porque era importante para Gon._

-Había pensado en tres estrellas en el medio con una borde arriba y abajo de arboles o regalos...

-¿Tres estrellas?...sería más rápido una estrella sola en el medio...o una estrella fugaz, tal vez...- _dijo a la vez que dibujaba bocetos rápidos del diseño en un cuadernillo._

-Si, pero...quería una estrella por cada uno de nosotros..tu, yo y el bebé...- _se rasco la mejilla._

'Siempre con cosas vergonzosas' _sonrió para sus adentros._

-Esta bien...entonces...- _volteo la hoja_ -...tres estrellas al medio, dos bordes de pinos así...y...tal vez un borde de linea recta para que parezca más como los suéteres navideños...- _dibujo todo lo que dijo rápidamente y se lo mostró._

-¡Genial, eres muy bueno diseñando Killua!

 _Se sonrojo_ -Solo hice lo que me dijiste...- _coloco un cartón duro dentro de la musculosa-_...cuando termine de dibujar hay que colocarle más cartón o diario asi no pasa la pintura para el otro lado...vamos con las estrellas primero, lo dejamos secar y luego pintamos el resto, así sera más fácil- _comenzó a dibujar en la musculosa._

-¡Okay!

* * *

 _Una vez que terminaron de pintar cada parte, volvieron a ponerlas al sol. Les había llevado más tiempo del que Killua había estimado pero les habían quedado perfectas._

 _Ahora lo último que les quedaba era decorar el árbol y podrían finalmente descansar un rato antes de comenzar a preparar la cena._

-La próxima vez que veas a Ging dile que le agregue una expansión navideña...- _dijo mientras le iba pasando las decoraciones restantes a Gon para que las colocara en el pino._

\- ¿Expansión?

-Si...son cosas extras que puedes agregarle a un juego...lugares, misiones, objetos...depende el juego...algunos hasta le agregan clima.

-¡Eso suena genial, entonces si Ging le agrega una de esas expansiones...la próxima vez que vengamos podremos festejarla con nieve!...¡Y podremos hacer muñecos de nieve, guerra de bolas de nieve, tomar chocolate caliente y todas esas cosas!- _dijo con sus ojos brillando._

-Me gusta la idea de tener chocolate caliente para la próxima vez...- _agarro la ultima decoración de la mesa_ -...el último.

-¿El último?...- _volvió a mirar al árbol_ -...siento que...le falta algo...tal vez me olvide de algo...- _se puso a pensar_.

 _El albino miro de arriba a abajo el árbol...no recordaba mucho, ya que había dejado de prestarle atención a la navidad y a todo lo que estuviera relacionado desde que Alluka había dejado de festejarla con él._

-Le faltaría unas luces...pero no hay manera de conseguir eso...- _volvió a darle otra mirada_ -...y tal vez algo en la punta...se siente vació ahí.

-¡LA ESTRELLA!...falta la estrella en la punta del árbol.

-Mmm...- _camino hasta la bolsa donde habían dejado todas las sobras_ -...no quedo cartulina amarilla, pero creo que hay suficiente tela para hacer una- _miro a su amigo quien ya se encontraba saliendo por la puerta principal-...¿_ adonde vas?

-¡Voy a ir a buscar algo que pueda tener alguna estrella para el árbol!

 _Antes de que pudiera responder algo como 'ya es tarde, no encontraras nada', el moreno ya se había ido._

* * *

 _Una hora y media paso desde que su pareja se había ido a recorrer Greed Island por algún objeto que tuviera una estrella para poner en la punta del árbol. La noche ya había caído y Gon todavía no había regresado._

 _Cansado de estar recostado en la cama esperando y viendo los minutos pasar, decidió comenzar a preparar la cena._

 _El albino no era tan bueno como Gon pero sabía defenderse. Condimento rápidamente un matambre y lo puso a cocinar a fuego lento en el horno._

 _Finalmente sin nada más que hacer que esperar a que su pareja llegara, busco la caja que contenía los restos de materiales que habían usado para realizar la decoración y comenzó a fabricar una estrella de tela._

* * *

 _Gon busco por todos lados, reviso cada una de las ciudades del juego, pero no obtuvo nada. Solo logro encontrar pequeñas estrellas que no eran lo suficientemente grandes para destacar en la punta del árbol._

 _Miro la hora en su viejo celular escarabajo, en veinte minutos ya seria 25 de Diciembre._

 _Decepcionado_ _, saco su última carta de 'acompañar' que le quedaba para volver a casa._

* * *

-No pude encontrar una estrella...- _fue lo primero que dijo Gon al regresar._

 _El albino por su parte no se sorprendió para nada lo que el moreno le dijo, sabía que encontrar una estrella del tamaño adecuado para el árbol no sería fácil._

-...creo que esta navidad no sera perfecta después de todo...lo siento- _agacho la mirada. Se encontraba decepcionado. Había querido pasar una navidad perfecta con la persona que más quería, pero se había olvidado de un de los detalles más importantes, la estrella, y ya era demasiado tarde como para conseguir un reemplazo._

'Realmente nunca me importo que fuera perfecta...'

-No tienes porque disculparte...era algo prácticamente imposible desde un principio...- _se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta donde estaba el moreno._

-Pero...

-...no me importa si es perfecta o no...realmente no me importa no tener todo correctamente como se debe...o no tener nada en absoluto...lo único que me importa es que estemos juntos y ya _-dijo sonrojándose._

-Killua...te ves adorable cuando dices esas clases de cosas _...-se encontraba sorprendido, era extraño verlo decir cosas como esas. Y algo que realmente disfrutaba ver cuando ocurría._

-Tks...cállate...solo lo digo para que dejes de hacerte tanto problema por una estrella.

'...y para que dejes de tener esa cara de tristeza...'

-...toma _...-le entrego la estrella de tela rellena que había estado haciendo en su ausencia._

-¿Eh?...- _la tomo y observo detenidamente_ -...¿tu la hiciste?...

-Si...como supuse que no encontrarías una...decidí hacer una con los restos de tela que había...

-No sabía que sabías coser tan bien...- _dijo mirando las costuras._

-Alluka me enseño...insistió en que era útil que lo aprendiera...supongo que a la final sirvió de algo.

-Si...- _sonrió_ -...¡vamos a colocarla juntos!...- _agarro al albino y lo llevo hasta el pino._

- **¿Juntos?**...¡con que la pongas vos ya esta!...

-¡No...- _soltó a Killua y tomo una de las puntas de la estrella_ -...quiero que la pongamos en la punta del árbol juntos!...- _se la acerco para que tomara la otra punta._

-Tienes las más raras ideas...¿sabes?- _agarro el extremo libre._

 _Una vez que cada uno tenía una extremo de la estrella, la levantaron a la vez y la encastraron juntos en punta del árbol._

-Listo...-dijo Gon soltando su lado.

 _El albino hizo lo mismo y antes de que pudiera decir algo, el moreno lo sujeto de la espalda y lo atrajo hasta él envolviéndolo entre sus brazos._

-Feliz Navidad...- _susurro antes de darle un suave y tierno beso._

-No es navidad todavía...- _dijo una vez que se separaron._

-Pero lo sera dentro de poco...

-Y...los besos se dan bajo los muérdagos, no las estrellas...

-Bueno...si quieres hacerlo como se debe... - _apoyo su frente contra la de él_ -...vi un pequeño muérdago colgado - _miro la puerta de su habitación y luego de nuevo a Killua_ \- sobre la cama.

-Pequeño pervertido...- _sonrió._

-Aprendí del mejor~


End file.
